


Do Better

by Sujuseries (Mythicalseries)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Canon Universe, I'm gonna call it dramatic fluff, M/M, idk what genre this is, yehyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/pseuds/Sujuseries
Summary: After Yesung gets mad at him, Hyukjae wonders whether he should be more careful when it comes to messing with him.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this promotion [video](https://twitter.com/SJofficial/status/1266610342320201729?s=20) for Beyond the Super Show and the pictures that Hyukjae and Yesung posted that day, [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAzYo-_Dfk_/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) and [here](https://twitter.com/shfly3424/status/1266658958313287680?s=20). As always, there's also a Spanish version of this fic at @mari_ficseries on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries/status/1267621507179708419?s=20).

“Beyond the Super Show! How many hours left?” Yesung started as they had agreed, but he didn’t get an answer from either of his dongsaengs. “How many hours left? Hey there...”

But when he saw Hyukjae take a deep breath he immediately knew what was coming. “Huehhh~”, he said, as always.

Yesung reached his hand out to try to shush him. “Yah, how many hours--”

“Huehh, huehh~” 

Yesung turned his head away and let out a clearly annoyed sigh, but while Hyukjae kept going, Kyuhyun lifted his eyes up from his phone once he noticed his discomfort. He’d told Hyukjae to stop doing that when he was trying to be serious, but his boyfriend didn’t seem to understand. Or didn’t care.

Even Kyuhyun seemed to be annoyed at Hyukjae, so he just put his phone down and answered Yesung’s question himself. “24 hours left!”, he said before leaving abruptly.

Hyukjae laughed for a second, but then went back to his fake sad face, huehing as he and Yesung held up their fingers forming a 2 and a 4.

When the camera cut, Yesung looked at him for a second but seeing the wide grin on Hyukjae’s face only made him madder. So he just walked away without saying a word, walking past Kyuhyun who was leaning on a table just out of frame.

Hyukjae just stayed standing there, a little bit confused as he watched the back of Yesung’s head disappearing through the door. When he looked back at Kyuhyun, however, his friend’s face wasn’t too encouraging either. The maknae was just staring at him with his arms crossed, shaking his head in what seemed to be disappointment.

“You really are the dumbest person I know”, he said.

Hyukjae gaped at him for a second, but he knew exactly what he meant. “What? This wasn’t that serious!“

Kyuhyun just kept shaking his head, but stood up straight again. “C’mon, we don’t have time for this”, he said. “We have a live to make.”

Hyukjae sighed, cursing under his breath, but he figured he didn’t have a choice but to follow him for now.

After they were done with the live, they all went back to the changing room to grab their stuff. Since Yesung and Siwon had to leave early, Hyukjae figured they’d gone by the time they came back, but he was wrong. 

The first thing he saw when he walked through the door was Yesung standing in front of the mirror, all changed and taking selfies. He had a small smile on his lips, which he instantly dropped the second he saw Hyukjae on the mirror. He was opened his mouth to say something, but he was suddenly being pushed by the other members who came behind him and the words were left stuck in his throat.

When Siwon walked out of the bathroom, he smiled at everyone as he started looking for his shirt, but he suddenly stopped when he seemed to notice Yesung’s serious face in the mirror. So he walked over to him, putting his arm around his shoulders and making a face for the picture, which seemed to cheer him up a little.

“What’s with the sad face, hyung?” He said in a cute voice, now hugging him tightly from behind. When he put his face too close to his neck, Yesung started giggling since he was really ticklish. “Smile, Yesung hyung!”

Meanwhile Hyukjae just watched the scene from where he was sitting in the corner, feeling a little rush of something inside his chest, although he refused to call it jealousy. It was just Siwon being Siwon, after all, and he knew no one was taking Yesung away from him anyway. Least of all one of the members.

But if he was honest, he did feel somewhat jealous. Not of the way he was hugging him, but of the way he managed to make him smile so easily. When he came to think about it, most people could put a smile on Yesung’s face in no time, but Hyukjae was the only one who seemed to be an expert at making him frown. So he sighed. _Maybe I need to do better,_ he thought.

After Siwon and Yesung were done with their little photoshoot, they both walked toward the seating area where Hyukjae was resting. As they came closer, Yesung’s smile got smaller but at least it didn’t disappear completely when his eyes locked with Hyukjae’s. Siwon put on his shirt and grabbed his bag, while Yesung just stood next to his boyfriend, staring down at him for a few seconds.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Siwon offered.

Yesung turned to smile at him, but shook his head. “Nah, go ahead. But thanks.”

Siwon smiled at them both and waved a general goodbye to everyone before leaving. Yet before Siwon had even walked out the door, Yesung could already feel a shy hand take his, which made him turn his attention back to his boyfriend.

“Do you have to leave right now?” Hyukjae’s voice was low and timid, but he was staring right into his eyes. Yesung hummed, nodding his head in response. Hyukjae shifted his gaze to their intertwined fingers, tracing lines up and down the back of Yesung’s hand with his free one.

Yesung caressed Hyukjae’s hand with his thumb too. “You know exactly what you did, don’t you?”

Hyukjae nodded. “I didn’t realize you were trying to be serious, I promise”, he said. “I’m sorry…”

Yesung held his gaze for a moment, as if he was trying to see whether he meant it. In the end, he must have found his words sincere because he nodded, giving his hand a little squeeze. “Okay then.” 

When Yesung finally let go of his hand, Hyukjae watched him intently as the elder reached over him to grab his bag. And so he couldn’t help but be a little anxious that despite having accepted his apology, his boyfriend was still not smiling. _I can do better._

“Hyung…”, he said all of a sudden.

“Mmm?”

Hyukjae smiled at him and yanked his arm a little to pull him down. “Do you wanna do one last promotion with me before you go?” Yesung frowned in confusion but when Hyukjae pulled out his phone, his confused face slowly turned into a warm little smile.

Whenever he and Yesung took pictures, Hyukjae would normally put on a funny face or act serious, but he didn’t this time. Instead, he put on a little smile and simply watched on the screen how Yesung’s own grew before taking the picture.

When it was done, he stared at it for a second before hearing Yesung’s low voice near his ear.

“I like it”, he said with a smile that made Hyukjae feel a little warmer on the inside. 

And so Yesung stayed around for a little bit longer, watching over his shoulder while he edited it and posted on Instagram. _5/31 3pm Beyond the Super Show_ _c’mon_ , he’d started to write as a caption, but suddenly stopped and decided to try his luck with a cheeky smile. “Can I write _Hueh-per Show_ instead?”

It worked out for him, because Yesung’s face immediately lit up with a wide grin as he started to laugh. “Fine”, he said, poking Hyukjae on the side. “At least. You. Asked. This. Time”, he said, punctuating every word with another poke. 

Hyukjae managed to grab one of Yesung’s wrists as he tried to defend himself, but as he tried to get away, he ended up pulling him down with him when he fell sideways onto the couch. As their giggles died down, Hyukjae searched for Yesung’s eyes and just smiled when he saw the same expression mirrored in his hyung’s face. So he just tilted his head up a little, seemingly forgetting their surroundings for a moment, and kissed him softly.

“Yah!” They suddenly heard Kyuhyun shout from behind them. “My eyes!”

Shindong threw a t-shirt at them from across the room. “Get a room!”

They both laughed at that, but Yesung eventually got back on his feet. He did have to leave, after all.

“I can’t believe you’re dating the worst man of 2020, hyung…”, said Kyuhyun, turning his attention back to his phone.

Hyukjae sat back up, laughing. “I’ll be the best man of 2021 then”, he said decisively.

“Not a chance”, said Leeteuk as the other members also protested the claim.

Yesung just laughed. “See you tomorrow?”

Hyukjae nodded, giving him a high five with a gummy smile. So while Yesung walked away, he merely watched as his hyung said goodbye to the others. But when Yesung suddenly stopped at the door to flash him one last him smile before leaving, something seemed to click in Hyukjae’s mind.

He’d do anything for that smile, and if he had to be a little more understanding to protect it, he definitely would. _I can and I will do better_ , he thought. Yet, Yesung unexpectedly turned that smile into the infamous sad-looking face that Hyukjae recognized even without the sound that usually accompanied it. When Hyukjae laughed, Yesung’s smile returned even brighter than before and with a wink, he finally disappeared through the door. 

So Hyukjae just sat there with a smile, feeling much better about himself after seeing that face. Even though he was still undoubtedly an expert at making Yesung frown, he wasn’t so bad at making him smile either. After all, he figured that if he could make Yesung smile like that with so little, he couldn’t have been doing things so wrong anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get a little carried away by the fact that Hyukjae finally posted a yehyuk pic? Maybe. But I hope you enjoyed this nonsense anyway :)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as [@sujuseries](https://twitter.com/sujuseries) and [@mari_ficseries](https://twitter.com/mari_ficseries), or on [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sujuseries) too if you're shy!


End file.
